The Darkside of Power
by ArminArlelt
Summary: When Toon Link wins the Smash Bros. tournament, he is given the choice of a place the smashers will take a trip. The decision he makes endangers everyone's lives when an unknown would-be murderer begins terrorizing everyone. Will they make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Wow! I'm going along pretty well. This is my second story this month! This is kinda sorta a sequel to my other story "Why?", but you don't have to read that one to understand this one. This one will be pretty long I think. **

**Thanks to SapphireDrakon and her story "Isolation" for giving me inspiration. (It's really good, so you should read it if you get the chance.) The italicized words in quotations are Lucario 'speaking' using telepathy. But anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it!***

"Alright everyone! On to the bus and off to the campgrounds!" Master Hand announced.

Everyone happily ran to the bus loaded with camping supplies.

Since Toon Link had won the previous Smash Brothers tournament, he was given the choice of an activity everyone could do for working so hard all year. Toon Link chose to go camping because it was something that he thought everyone could enjoy.

Most were really excited, but there were some that were disappointed with his decision.

Bowser, King Dedede, and Ganondorf didn't want any part of something that would cause 'joy', Mr. Game and Watch simply didn't want to go, R.O.B. said that he didn't like the woods, Wolf, Fox, and Falco felt that the woods were too primitive for them to have any fun with all their 'advanced technology', Captain Falcon said he had plans, Kirby didn't want to be without his refrigerator, Wario and Sonic though it was pointless, Luigi was scared of seeing bears, Peach and Zelda didn't want to get dirty, and Mario claimed that he wanted to stay behind with Luigi to keep him company.

As all those who were going filed onto the bus, brimming over with excitement, there was one watching their every movement.

. . . . . . . .

On the way to camp, the continuous hum of everyone talking about how much fun they would have and what they would do when they got there rung through out the bus. Toon Link had been in a conversation with Popo when he spotted Lucario sitting alone in the back of the bus, looking particularly lonely.

"Popo, would you excuse me for a moment?" Toon Link asked his friend.

"Sure. Hey, Lucas! What are you going to do when you get there?" Popo asked, turing to the boy. He had the attention span of a 1 year-old.

Toon Link rolled his eyes and began to walk over to Lucario, putting a friendly smile on his face.

"What are you going to do when you get to the campgrounds, Lucario?" Toon Link asked the Pokemon.

Lucario was gazing out the window and didn't respond.

"…Lucario?" Toon Link asked when he didn't answer his question.

"_Hm? Oh, yeah that sounds fine, Toon Link,_" Lucario said hastily. Toon Link was confused for a moment.

"Um, I asked you what you were going to do when you got to camp. Is something wrong?" Toon Link asked, concerned.

"_Do not worry… it's nothing…" _Lucario said, not tearing his gaze from whatever seemed to have him entranced outside the window.

"Lucario, you can tell me. I don't want you to be stressed. This is supposed to be a way to _relieve _it, not cause it. Now please, tell me what's bothering you," Toon Link said, taking a seat beside him.

The sudden weight added to the seat made Lucario turn his head to his new companion. He hesitated a moment before responding. A sigh escaped his lips when he finally decided to answer the mini-Hylian.

"_You won't give up will you? Fine. When we were about to leave, I sensed an aura emitting from one of the smashers that was not... clean. It seemed to have… an evil purpose. A 'sunspot' if you will," _Lucario said.

"What's a sunspot?" Toon Link asked.

"_A sunspot is when a part on the sun becomes darker than the rest, and it can be seen easily. It's the same with this. People's souls are usually pure and white -much as the sun- but when evil thoughts penetrate it, a part of it becomes tainted, making it easy for me to sense it," _Lucario explained.

"…Are we safe?" Toon Link asked after absorbing what the Pokemon had just told him.

"…_Yes… don't worry about it,_" Lucario lied. He didn't want to put stress on the child's shoulders, and he was not completely sure if they were actually in any danger.

"Alright. Tell me if you want to talk about anything else. I'll be here for you," Toon Link said before hopping up from the seat, smiling sweetly, and walking away.

Lucario smiled back and watched him return to his seat beside Lucas.

_No one will harm that child. Not while I'm here, _Lucario thought.

**Here's the first chapter! Hoped you liked this enough to keep reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived at the campgrounds, everyone piled off the bus and began to set up camp.

Toon Link and Link, Popo and Nana, Lucas and Ness, Pit and Meta Knight, Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong, Ike and Marth, Olimar and Yoshi, Pikachu and Jigglypuff, Red and his Pokemon, and Snake and Lucario shared a tent. Samus got a tent of her own since no one wanted to risk getting on her bad side.

"Okay everyone! Who wants to play a camp game?" Master Hand asked when everything had been successfully set up.

Most everyone raised their hands with enthusiasm.

"Okay! Since this trip is for Toon Link, let's let him pick the game," Master Hand said, gesturing to the boy.

All eyes turned to him as they waited anxiously for his decision.

"Hmm… I think baseball sounds fun," Toon Link said. Everyone cheered.

"Alright then! Toon Link and… Lucas shall be our captains! Start picking teams!" Master Hand announced.

Everyone lined up, waiting to be chosen for a team.

"I pick… Link!" Toon Link said. Link smiled and walked over to his brother's side.

Lucas was about to have a heart attack. He had never been a captain of anything before, much less played baseball. Being the shy boy he is, he usually stayed inside while everyone else had fun playing. Toon Link and the other children had asked him numerous times to play with them, but Lucas had always declined. Doing this, he didn't know who played well and who was terrible, so he picked the first person he saw.

"I PICK SNAKE!" he yelled as loudly as possible. Everyone looked at him strangely, which made him hyperventilate more.

"Um, okay," Snake said awkwardly before heading over to Lucas's side.

"I pick Ness!" Toon Link said. Ness ran over to him and gave him a high-five.

When all the picking was over, Toon Link's team consisted of Link, Ness, Pit, Ike, Donkey Kong, Lucario, Marth, and Pikachu. Lucas's team had Snake, Red, Popo, Nana, Jigglypuff, Diddy Kong, Olimar, and Yoshi. Samus and Meta Knight didn't want to play and stood on the sidelines.

"Now that all the picking is finished, let's begin the game! Ness, may we borrow your bat, please?" Master Hand asked.

"Sure!" Ness said, happily handing over his bat.

When the game started, Lucas was up to bat since Toon Link had picked first.

Lucas stood nervously on home plate, shaking in fear of getting hit.

Donkey Kong was the pitcher since he was the strongest on Toon Link's team, and threw the ball as hard as he could straight at Lucas.

Lucas panicked, and swung about a minute late.

"STRIKE!" Link called. (Good choice for an umpire, huh? XD )

Donkey Kong pitched again, and again, Lucas missed completely.

"STRIKE!" Link called once more.

Donkey Kong pitched, Lucas missed, and he was struck out.

As the game progressed, it was Toon Link's team – 17, Lucas's team – 1. The only reason that he even had a point was because Popo had used his hammer instead of a bat, making a home-run.

Diddy Kong had freaked out at home plate for an unknown reason. Snake had blown the ball to bits. Red was too weak from never fighting and hit the ball about an inch in front of him which easily let Link get him out. Nana didn't know what was happening (since she never played baseball either) and got struck out. Olimar nor Jigglypuff could hold up the bat, much less hit the ball.

Everyone on Toon Link's team were star players, so they were easily winning.

"READY TO GIVE UP YET?" Toon Link called to Lucas.

"Um-" Lucas started to say.

Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard which shook the ground to the point where everyone became off-balance and fell over. Pit was the only one that was not collapsed on the ground, due to being suspended in the air.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" Pit asked above everyone.

"I don't know! Go see if you can see anything!" Link called up to him, pointing in the direction of the explosion.

"Alright!" Pit called back, starting to fly away.

Pit flew a ways trying to spot any smoke or sign of a fire, but he could see nothing that would indicate an explosion had occurred.

Pit considered heading back before another loud noise erupted a few miles away.

"What was that?" Pit asked himself. He flew to where he had heard the noise and looked around. Again, nothing could be seen that would have signaled an explosion.

_What's going on_? Pit thought. Pit thoroughly checked the area before confirming that there was nothing to be found.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his back. His breathing hitched and he closed his eyes. Dazed, he fell from the sky like a bombed plane.

He blacked out before he hit the ground.

**OMG! Will he be okay? Why did this happen? Why am I asking you these questions? I know what happens! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

- Back at the ball field –

Everyone waited quietly, waiting for Pit's report. Whispers were occasionally heard, usually having something to do with the angle's prolonged absence.

"Pit sure has been gone for a long time. Do you think he's alright?" Lucas asked.

"I'm... sure he's fine. He knows how to take care of himself," Link said. Even he was slightly unsure.

Suddenly, Lucario gasped, sounding as if he had just been hurt.

"Lucario, what's wrong?" Toon Link asked from beside him.

"_It's nothing…_" Lucario said shaking his head.

"Lucario," Toon Link said, throwing an ice cold stare at the Pokemon. His tone turned stern and it didn't sound like that of a 12 year old boy.

"…_I sense that something bad has just happened… I… don't know… I can just feel it…_" Lucario said staring at the ground.

"Is it Pit?" Toon Link asked, growing more and more concerned.

"_Yes… I feel that he may be in danger,_" Lucario said.

"Then let's go help him! Now!" Toon Link said standing up.

"_Please, Toon Link. Let's not be hasty. It may just be a false alarm,_" Lucario said, grabbing the sleeve of his tunic.

"But what if it's not! He could be in real trouble! I would never forgive myself if he got killed!" Toon Link yelled as he grabbed Lucario's paw and threw it off of his shoulder. Some of the others looked over in his direction.

"_Toon Link, please, you're making people worried,_" Lucario said, trying to quiet him.

"They should be! This is our friend we're talking about! And… you don't even care! If you don't care, that's fine, but I'm not going to just sit here!" Toon Link said as he took of in the direction that Pit had disappeared.

"_TOON LINK! WAIT!_" Lucario yelled after him. Several people tried to grab him, but he was too fast. He was gone and into the woods before anyone could try and reason with him.

**Will Toon Link find Pit? Will he be okay? Sorry I know this is really short, but I just need to keep the plot going. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Toon Link ran through the forest with tears in his eyes. He didn't know why he was crying, but the tears wouldn't stop. Maybe it was from having to yell at Lucario. Maybe it was from the fear that Pit would not be okay. Whatever it was, Toon Link didn't care. His only mission was to find Pit and make sure he wasn't hurt.

As Toon Link continued to run, suddenly, the smell of blood filled his nose. He slowed down and held his breath because the scent was so fresh and strong.

Gaining speed again, he headed in the direction of it and tried to find what it was coming from. He scratched his legs and tore his clothes on the brush that covered the ground like carpet. The cuts stung, but not near as bad as the tears that hid behind his eyes, threatening to fall.

He rounded a corner of trees and saw a bloody form lying motionless on the ground in a small clearing. The smell of blood was over-powering.

Toon Link was nervous, but he began to approach the body. Shaking as he got closer, he could make out what and who the motionless figure was.

Pit.

The angel lay in a bloody heap on the ground, looking draggled and torn. Toon Link stopped a few feet away from him and dropped to his knees.

His friend, his opponent, and the kindest and high-spirited one of them all, lying in a pool of crimson blood spread along the ground. He looked at his friend for a moment to see if he could tell if he was alive.

He wanted to check for a pulse, but couldn't bring himself to touch his friend. Instead, he ran from the body and started dashing through the trees. He didn't know where he was going, but at the moment, he didn't really care. He just wanted to run. To get away from his fallen friend.

He ran and ran and ran. His legs began to get weak, but on he ran.

After a long time of sprinting through the trees, he reached the point of exhaustion and fell to the ground.

He began to cry like he never had before in his life into the grass-covered forest floor.

This was all his fault, he continued to tell himself.

He is the one that wanted to go on this camping trip.

He was the one that couldn't make it to Pit in time.

He was the one who left Pit lying on the ground, dead or not.

He growled at his ignorance and got up again and ran as fast as he could, despite his exhaustion.

Suddenly, he crashed into someone and fell back to the ground. They grabbed him and wouldn't let him go. He struggled and thrashed to get free, but to no avail. The person was too strong.

"_TOON LINK! STOP!_" Lucario yelled to him.

Toon Link continued to thrash and yell.

Seeing that Toon Link would not be reasoned with, Lucario unleashed a calming aura through him. Toon Link stopped moving.

"_Toon Link… I can sense that you are very upset, but you need to come back to camp. You will get lost,_" Lucario said calmingly.

"NO! NOT WITHOUT PIT!" Toon Link cried then began to thrash again.

"_Pit? What's wrong? Where is he?" _Lucario asked, struggling to hold onto Toon Link.

"I… he… LET ME GO!" Toon Link yelled. He unintentionally punched Lucario's nose and the Pokemon broke his grasp. Toon Link hit the ground, adding fresh bruises to the many he already had, then took off running in Pit's direction.

"_TOON LINK!_" Lucario yelled after him, then winced as he continued to hold his nose.

Toon Link kept running as fast as his short legs could carrying him, but it was still not fast enough for him.

He wanted to run away from all this. Run away from Pit. Run away from Lucario. From all his problems.

This had never happened to him before. He had never lost anyone close to him. He didn't think that anything would ever happen to any of his friends. He lived an innocent existence.

He ran back to the spot where Pit was and shook him as hard as he could. He didn't care about the blood beginning to stain his hands and clothes.

Pit didn't move.

"PLEASE! WAKE UP! PIT! **WAKE UP**!" Toon Link yelled as he cried into one of Pit's loose robes.

Pit still didn't budge.

Toon Link burst into jagged tears again. He cried for what seemed like hours until he thought he heard someone coming.

Suddenly, he heard the footsteps coming up right behind him. He turned and took out his sword, ready to defend his motionless friend.

"TOUCH HIM AND I'LL KILL YOU!" Toon Link yelled into the bushes.

"Toon Link. It's me," came a voice. He knew who it was immediately.

"LINK, I DON'T NEED YOUR H-HELP! I C-CAN TAKE CARE OF HIM M-MYSELF!" Toon Link said through his crying.

"Toon, please. Calm down, and let me look at him," Link said moving slowly towards Pit.

Toon Link analyzed his face for a minute, searching for a hint of doubt. When he found none, he let Link approach his friend.

Link knelt down next to Pit put a hand on the angle's heart. After a moment, he moved his hand and checked to see if Pit was breathing.

"Toon Link, he's okay. Well… not okay, per say, but he's still alive," Link said.

"Really? But why didn't he respond when I talked to him?" Toon Link asked.

"He's unconscious, and he probably will be for a while, but he's still breathing," Link said.

"How do we get him back to camp?" Toon Link asked.

"I'll carry him, don't worry. Meanwhile, I think you should go apologize to Lucario. He was really upset when he came back to camp and told me about what happened. I think you hurt his feelings," Link said.

Toon Link watched Link carefully pick Pit up and slowly start to head towards camp. Pit looked like a rag doll, being lifeless and fragile.

Toon Link began walking a little bit ahead of Link while he thought for a moment. Had he really been that harsh to Lucario?

"Be careful going back," Link said, glancing at Toon Link's cuts.

"O…Okay," Toon Link responded sadly.

Toon Link began thinking about how he could apologize to Lucario.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't realize that Link and Pit were no longer behind him.

**I know a lot of you expected Pit to die, but I just couldn't do it. Sorry! But I hope that everyone liked this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

When Toon Link came back to camp, several peolple ran up to him and bombarded him with questions about where he had gotten the cuts and where Pit was. Toon Link gave them painful glances but didn't respond to any of them and continued to look for Lucario, the ignored smashers giving the small boy questioned but sympathetic looks as he walked away.

Lucario had not been any of the faces in the crowd, so Toon Link was forced to search the rest of the camp. Toon Link decided that the obvious place to look would be in Lucario's tent, and so he proceeded to go there.

"Lucario?" Toon Link said, peeking in from the doorway to the tent. Lucario was in the center of the tent resting on one leg;obviously meditating. Lucario broke his trance when he heard the small voice come from the tent's thresh-hold.

"_Toon Link! Are you ok?" _Lucario asked running up to him.

"Yes. I'm fine. Lucario, I'm sorry. I… didn't mean to hurt you. I was just so worried about Pit and…" Toon Link said with tears forming in his eyes.

"_It's okay. I know that you were just concerned for the sake of your friend," _Lucario said.

"Thank you," Toon Link said smiling.

"_So, where is Pit?" _Lucario asked.

"I don't know. Link should be back by now…" Toon Link said. Throwing a questioned look at Toon Link, Lucario gestured for the boy to follow him outside.

When they came outside, neither Link nor Pit was anywhere to be found.

"Have you seen any sign of my brother?" Toon Link asked Ness.

"No. Neither Link nor Pit has come back yet," Ness said.

"Oh," Toon Link said sadly. Seeing Toon Link's distressed look, Lucario put a calming paw on his shoulder.

"_Do not worry. I'm sure everything is fine," _Lucario said smiling.

"I hope so," Toon Link whispered.

"_Ness, why don't you go get Marth, Ike, and Meta Knight to form a search party? You could try and find them,"_Lucario suggested.

"Okay. I was starting to get a little worried," Ness admitted.

"_Be careful, Ness. Stay in the group_," Lucario warned.

The boy nodded back happily as he set off to find the other swordsmen.

This seemed to make Toon Link brighten a little.

"Thanks, Lucario," Toon Link whispered. Lucario smiled down at the boy.

A hungry feeling suddenly over-came Lucario. Then he remembered that neither of them had had any dinner yet.

"_Would you like to eat something? It's been a pretty hard day for you,"_Lucario said.

"I guess I could use something to eat. And some bandages," Toon Link said looking down at his legs that were decorated with cuts.

"_I will go get some band-aids. For now, be sure that you stay with someone close by. I wouldn't want anything happening to you,"_Lucario said.

"I will. Thanks," Toon Link said.

As Lucario walked towards the infirmary, Toon Link went to his tent to find some food.

After a while of searching through his bags, he picked out an apple and ate it as he walked out of the tent. He continued to munch on the fruit when what he saw on the outside made him drop it to the ground.

Link, Pit, Marth, Ness, and Meta Knight, all lying blood-covered on the ground.

Ike was standing over them, scarred and blood-ridden.

"IKE! WHAT HAPPENED?" Toon Link asked as he ran up to his friend.

"They… I… wouldn't stop… ran away…" Ike said through breaths. He looked like he was about to faint.

"PLEASE! WHAT'S WRONG?" Toon Link asked, trying to keep Ike from passing out.

"They are… not dead… please... help them…" Ike said, gesturing towards the five that lay motionless on the ground.

"You need help, too!" Toon Link said.

"Please… get them to the infirmary… they won't make it much longer," Ike said. It seemed that he had caught his breath slightly.

"Okay! MASTER HAND! MASTER HAND, PLEASE HELP!" Toon Link yelled at the top of his lungs in a desprate attempt to save his friends.

Master Hand came floating from his tent and towards the call for help.

"Dear Lord, what happened?" Master Hand asked as he floated to where the smashers were.

"I don't know! Just please, get them to the infirmary!" Toon Link yelled.

"Yes, of course. Donkey Kong! I need some help!" Master Hand called.

Donkey Kong ran out of his tent and looked down at the fallen smashers. He gave a questioned look at Master Hand, and he beckoned for him to pick two of them up and head to the medical tent. Donkey Kong then understood and picked Link and Pit up gently in his arms and headed to the infirmary.

"Can you walk, Ike?" Master Hand asked.

Ike looked at the large hand for a moment before sighing.

"…Yes… I can make it…" Ike said.

"Okay. Get there as soon as you can so we can treat you," Master Hand said as he picked up Ness and Meta Knight.

"I will," Ike responded.

"Ike, are you sure you're okay?" Toon Link asked.

"Yes. Don't worry," Ike said.

People had been telling him that since he had been here.

_I'll carry him, don't worry._

_Yes. Don't worry about it._

_Please. Don't worry._

_Do not worry. I'm sure everything is fine._

If he didn't worry, who would?

**This chapter was so hard to write. I don't know why, I guess I was having 'writers block' as they say. But anyway, I hope this isn't as horrible as I thought it was. **

**All the characters that were hurt have something in common in this story. If you can figure out what it is first, I'll…. post your name on my profile as my story contest winner. I know it's not that big of an honor, but it'll show how smart you are! =D**


	6. Chapter 6

In the infirmary tent, everyone was put in hospital beds and bandaged as needed. Toon Link and the other children were seated on hard-wood stools, watching their friends heavy, labored breathing.

"_TOON LINK! WHAT HAPPENED?" _Lucario asked rushing into the infirmary.

"Lucario… l-look at everyone," Toon Link said through crying.

"_Oh no…"_Lucario said looking down at his seemingly lifeless friends.

Toon Link was still crying, along with Nana, Popo, and Lucas.

"_Is everyone… okay?"_Lucario asked.

"T-they will be o-okay. They just n-need some rest," Toon Link said.

"_That's good to hear,"_Lucario said.

"Mmhm," Toon Link said.

"_Um… here are your band-aids,"_Lucario said, handing them to him.

"Thanks…" Toon Link said, applying them to the worst of his cuts.

"_Have you figured out what happened to them yet?"_Lucario asked.

"Master hand said that most of the injuries were laser burns. The other half of them were bruises and scars. They had internal bleeding and they were all knocked unconscious," Toon Link said.

"_Why was Ike not so?"_Lucario asked.

"He said that he had stayed on the very end of the group and was the last to get attacked. When they first arrived in the clearing, Link was there trying to fend it off from hurting Pit. The others tried to jump in and fight it, but they had no luck. Ike said that he was very angry with himself that he had not jumped in sooner than he did so his friends would not have made off so bad, but he knew that if he would have, it would have killed them all. The only reason that he managed to escape was by throwing his sword at it and pinning it to a tree," Toon Link explained.

"_What was 'it'?" _Lucario asked.

"He said that he didn't know. He didn't get a very good look at it and he ran away before he saw it. He said that he wished that he would have killed it while it was pinned to the tree, but he was too worried for his friends to be concerned about it," Toon Link said.

"_This is all very strange,"_Lucario said.

"I know. I wish that some of the others would wake up and explain this whole thing," Toon Link said.

Silence over-came the group.

"Excuse me if I am interrupting," Master Hand said as he floated toward the group, "but I have some news."

"Is it good news?" Toon Link asked.

"I'm afraid not," Master Hand said sadly as he let out an exasperated sigh, "it appears that Ness has slipped into a coma."

Everyone was quiet. No one knew what to say. No one knew what to do.

"A… coma?" Toon Link finally asked, trying to grasp the situation.

"Yes. I don't know how long that he may be in this state, but I don't think that he will awaken any time soon," Master Hand said.

Again, silence over-took everyone's tongues.

"That's great. That's just AWESOME!" Toon Link said, startling everyone.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked in tears.

"Well, we have 4 people unconscious, one gravely injured, and now Ness is in a coma!" Toon Link said.

Everyone was silent once more.

"What do we do now?" Lucas asked.

"There's really nothing we can do, Lucas," Popo said.

"There has to be SOME way to figure out what _it _was," Toon Link said.

"_How? Ike doesn't know what it is and the ones that do are unconscious. I don't think we should worry about it right now,"_Lucario said.

"Don't you tell me not to worry! People have been telling me that the whole time I've been here, and look where that's gotten me! I'm going to look for that thing right now!" Toon Link said running out of the tent.

"_TOON LINK!" _Lucario yelled after him.

Toon Link would not stop running.

**I think this chapter was my least favorite to write. I had NO idea how to carry along the plot. But I hope it's still ok **-_-"


	7. Chapter 7

"I'll find that thing! I'm going to find it and kill it! I'll kill it if it's the last thing I do!" Toon Link said to himself as he headed to the clearing Ike had described. He rushed through the trees lightning fast, his drive to find the evil thing making him gain speed.

He burst into the clearing and took out his sword. He panted from so much running and checked around. He didn't see or hear anything.

The silence was deafening.

Toon Link drew out of his fighting stance and carefully checked each tree for the mark from Ike's sword.

No mark was seen on any of the trees, nor was Ike's sword.

"Maybe I have come to the wrong area..?" Toon Link asked himself.

"Oh no, child. You have come to the right place," a voice came from behind him.

Toon Link whipped around and saw Ike standing behind him.

"Ike? I… I thought you were back at camp in the infirmary!" Toon Link said shocked.

"I was, but I decided to… 'accompany' you. To make sure you were safe," Ike grinned.

Toon Link was relieved for a moment, but then looked at him for a second and noticed none of the scars or blood stains were on Ike's clothing like before.

He also had his sword. He leaped a ways back from 'Ike' and took out his sword again.

"You're not Ike! WHO ARE YOU?" Toon Link growled, drawing back into his stance.

"So, you've seen through my disguise," the voice said.

Ike's form became black, and then spots of the dark matter began to drop off of him reveal his true identity. Toon Link froze in place.

"What? MewTwo, why are you here?" Toon Link asked.

The cat-like creature grinned, putting on an act of innocence.

"Is it not obvious? I'm here to kill you all," MewTwo said simply.

"But, you can't shoot lasers… and laser burns were completely covering each of the ones that came back!" Toon Link said.

"I overrode R.O.B.'s system to get him to work for me. It was an easy task, really," MewTwo said.

"What about the explosions we heard?"

"I planted a few bombs to lure Pit in."

"How did you know that Pit would come?"

"Dear boy, I know everything."

"What about the disguise? How did you-"

"I made a deal with the primids. If they would lend me their morphing abilities, I would take out all of the smashers for them," MewTwo said.

"Why? Why would you want to kill us? We were your friends!"

"I would not expect children to understand. And as for you being my friends… well… that's your problem for being so nieve," MewTwo said.

Toon Link stood shaking in place for a moment, eyes wide with terror, trying to decide what to do.

"Y-you'll never get away with this!" Toon Link yelled confidently.

"My dear boy, I already have," MewTwo smiled. He rushed at Toon Link with a smirk.

Toon Link gasped and tried to run, but an arm extended out to him and captured him in his grasp.

Toon Link screamed, but his shouts could not be heard…

-Back at camp-

"Do you think that Toon Link is okay?" Lucas asked Lucario.

Lucario didn't respond.

"…Lucario?" Lucas asked again.

"_I DON'T KNOW, OKAY? WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?" _Lucario yelled at him. Lucario regretted it immediately when he saw Lucas start to cry.

"_Lucas… I'm sorry. I just… I don't really want to think about anything possibly happening to him,_" Lucario said.

Lucas's face tightened in anger and he stood up to face Lucario.

"Toon Link was right!" Lucas yelled.

Lucario was startled by the boy's outburst, and gave him a questioned look.

"You never worry about _anything_! You won't even worry about Toony! He could be in trouble and you don't even seem to care!" Lucas yelled.

"_I do care about him!"_ Lucario retorted.

"No, you don't," Lucas's tone softened and he looked away from the Pokemon, "if you really cared, you wouldn't be sitting here talking to me. You would be out looking for him."

Lucas turned began to walk away, leaving Lucario to take in what the boy had just told him.

Lucario was suddenly thunder-struck by reality.

Link, Marth, Meta Knight, and Pit unconscious.

Ness in a coma.

Ike barely coming back alive.

Only thinking about what could happen to Toon Link with his small, fragile body made Lucario shiver.

Lucario raced out of the infirmary and went to find Toon Link.

**Now we know who the killer is! Um... DUUH DUUH DUUUUHH.**


	8. Chapter 8

_No one will harm that child. Not while I'm here._

The promise Lucario made to himself on the bus repeated over and over in his head as he ran through the forest.

Lucario tore through the dense woods, trying to locate Toon Link's aura.

"_Toon Link, where are you?"_ Lucario asked himself.

Suddenly, from a short distance away, he heard a shriek.

"_TOON LINK!"_ Lucario yelled, then proceeded to head to the area where he had heard the shout.

"_I know I shouldn't have left you alone! I made a mistake, but you better not die on me!" _Lucario yelled into the air.

Lucario burst into the area where he had heard the scream to find Toon Link lying on the ground.

"_TOON LINK!"_ Lucario yelled running up to him.

The Pokemon reached him and looked him over to see if he was breathing.

"_TOON LINK, YOU BETTER WAKE UP!"_ Lucario commanded, shaking him ferociously.

"Why bother? What does this child even mean to you?" a voice said.

Lucario turned around in a defensive position, ready to protect Toon Link at all costs. Lucario's eyes became twice their size when he saw who it was.

"Why would you do thi-" Lucario was cut off as he was grabbed by the neck and chocked.

"Why would I? Why would you want to protect this useless boy? There are a lot of unexplainable things that happen in this world. But as for your question," MewTwo stopped and slammed Lucario into a tree, "I have all the reason I need."

Lucario tried to break free, but was unable to do so.

"Would you like me to kill you quickly and get it over with? Or, would you like me to torture you slowly to death?" MewTwo asked.

Lucario could not respond.

"That's just what I was thinking! I'll make your death slow and painful. It's what you get for saving that angel!" MewTwo yelled.

When Lucario gave him a questioned looked, the Pokemon continued.

"If it weren't for your dumb ability to tell when danger occurred, he would have died! Along with that stupid elf that tried to come to his rescue!" MewTwo said and then tightened his grip on Lucario's neck.

Lucario gasped for air, but only chocked.

"STOP!" Toon Link's voice came from behind them.

Lucario and MewTwo turned to see Toon Link slowly rising from the ground.

"What? I thought I had killed you!" MewTwo said.

"I don't give up that easily," Toon Link said.

This minor distraction gave an opening for Lucario to break free from the choke-hold.

Lucario jumped away and gasped for air before he got up and gained his fighting stance.

"A fight is what you want, huh?" MewTwo asked them.

"_It's two on one! There's no way you'll win!"_ Lucario growled.

"I believe that it's only one on one," MewTwo said, extending a finger towards Toon Link.

Lucario looked to his side to see Toon Link starting to bleed again and he was barely breathing.

"_Toon Link, you need to sit down. Please, I can handle this,_" Lucario said.

"I… have to… help… you," Toon Link breathed.

"_Toon Link-"_

"ENOUGH OF THIS! TIME TO FIGHT!" MewTwo said. He rushed at Lucario, ready for an instant kill. Not reacting quickly enough, Lucario was sure to be hit.

"LUCARIO!" Toon Link yelled.

He ran in front of Lucario and took the hit. The harsh blow knocked him out of the way.

Toon Link rolled to the side and stopped moving. A dark pool of blood began to form around his figure.

"_TOON LINK!_" Lucario yelled.

**Oh No. =)**


	9. Chapter 9

"_TOON LINK!"_Lucario yelled.

Toon Link did not move.

"_Toon Link?"_Lucario asked the unmoving form.

Lucario turned his head to his antagonist and growled, showing his long, white fangs. Tears began to stream down his face.

"_Why? Why would you do this? What has this child done to you?" _Lucario asked.

"What all have you have done to me; stolen my power. I used to be the star of Melee, but that all changed when you other characters came along. And who do you think took my place? The same helpless Pokemon that stands before me. Withall of the newcomers gone, the melee characters will rise again and take over as rightful veterans. The others that were cought up in this were just bonuses," MewTwo said.

"_That's why you're doing this?You are crazy! Taking people's lives is not worth this! Look at Toon Link! Do you think that killing __**children **__will make you happy?" _Lucario asked, hatred gleaming in his eyes.

"If it will bring back my spot on the Smash Brothers rooster, then yes," MewTwo said.

"…_You are so sick. I will avenge Toon Link and all the others that fell victim to your scheme. Prepare to die," _Lucario growled with hatred in his eyes.

"Very well. Attack me if you wish," MewTwo said.

Lucario didn't need to be told twice.

He rushed at MewTwo and slashed at him, but the Pokemon nimbly avoided his attack.

Lucario growled and rushed him again, and MewTwo jumped out of the way just as before.

"What a lame excuse for a fighter. I can't believe they replaced me with you," MewTwo taunted in disgust.

Lucario's rage began to build, but he stopped himself before blindly attacking as before. He thought for a moment before he used his next attack. He would get no where if he continued his current strategy.

Then he thought about Toon Link.

He had to get Toon Link out of here - fast.

Finally, he had a plan.

Lucario ran up to MewTwo and, knowing he would dodge it, grabbed his wrist before he could move out of the way.

MewTwo was so startled by the change of battle tactic that he couldn't react quickly enough. Lucario slung him to the ground and began to punch him as hard as he could. MewTwo began to slip into unconsciousness.

Suddenly, someone grabbed him by the throat and dragged him off of MewTwo.

Lucario struggled to breathe while his attacker held him in a choke-hold. MewTwo sat up and struggled to get up from the ground. Blood dripped from his mouth, but he simply wiped it away and smiled at Lucario.

"Heh. You can't defeat me. No one can. Did you really think that it would be that easy?" MewTwo taunted.

Lucario shot him a death glare and growled.

"L…Lucario," came a voice.

Lucario opened his eyes enough to see Toon Link lying on the ground with tears in his eyes.

"I'm… sorry I couldn't help you…" Toon Link breathed.

Lucario almost cried at the hurt look that Toon Link was giving him. This wasn't his fault, so why was he apologizing?

Lucario became infuriated and started to struggle even more.

"Why don't you just give up? There's no way that you'll be able to escape R.O.B.'s grasp, even if he got a little damaged from that dumb swordsman pinning him to a tree," MewTwo said crossing his arms.

_That must have been what Ike saw, _Lucario thought.

"_I… won't give up… Toon Link… is counting on me_," Lucario said.

Lucario summoned up all of his might to break the hold that R.O.B. held on him. With a burst of power, R.O.B.'s arm shattered and Lucario fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

R.O.B. short-circuited and the red glow in his eyes faded.

After choking for a moment, Lucario regained his composure and ran over to Toon Link. The pool of blood that only covered a few inches before now covered several feet of ground.

"_Toon Link! Are you ok?" _Lucario asked.

Not giving Toon Link enough time to respond, MewTwo growled and rushed over to Lucario. Putting in all of his strength, MewTwo kicked Lucario's side as hard as he could.

A loud crack was heard.

Lucario rolled a few feet away and was motionless.

**Oh no!... again! XD DrAmAtIc!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Lu…cario…" Toon Link sputtered.

Lucario did not move.

"Don't waste your breath, boy, his ribs are broken. He won't be able to move and, more likely than not, wake up," MewTwo said.

Toon Link struggled with all his strength to get up and go check on Lucario, but he was unable to move. He was almost unconscious from so much blood loss, his eyes were beginning to get glazed over, and his vision was becoming foggy.

_I have to help… Lucario… _Toon Link thought.

Once again, Toon Link tried to get up, and once again, he fell back into the pool of blood.

"Are you really going to keep trying? Your friend is likely bleeding to death, so why don't you lay there and do the same?" MewTwo mused.

Toon Link continued to struggle to hold on to life. He knew that he wouldn't make it much longer.

"If you're not going to die like a good little boy, then I guess I'll just have to speed up the process," MewTwo said as he made his way over to Toon Link.

Toon Link looked up at him with hopeless eyes. He could do nothing. He could say nothing. All he **could** do was lay there and die.

Suddenly, he heard rustling from where Lucario had fallen. He looked over to him and saw the Pokemon begin to rise slightly. He hadn't died?

Toon Link couldn't focus on him anymore. His vision was becoming foggier and foggier by the minute. He slowly turned his limited focus back to MewTwo.

"Time to die, kid," MewTwo said before he held up his hand and pointed it toward Toon Link, threatening to end his life.

Suddenly, MewTwo was blasted into a tree. With such force on the small piece of timber, it snapped in half and MewTwo was sent hurdling into another.

MewTwo, dazed, groaned and looked up to see who had dared attacked him.

It was Lucario.

"HOW DARE YOU? DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND HOW EAISLY I COULD KILL YOU IN YOUR CURRENT STATE? AND YET YOU STILL INSIST ON OPPOSING ME?" MewTwo yelled.

Then, the words that had been repeated again and again in Lucario's head were spoken.

"_No one will harm that child… not while I'm here,_" Lucario said, a shadow covering his eyes. His whole body was shaking.

Toon Link, half-conscious, looked at Lucario with a shocked expression.

Lucario had been protecting him this whole time, and he hadn't even known it.

Toon Link saw tears start to stream down Lucario's face. He didn't know if they were of fear or pain, but the salty water continued to drop from his face to the ground, forming a puddle.

MewTwo watched his tears for a moment before rising to his feet and smiling.

"Tch… You may have the ability to read and understand other's feelings, but you can't even truly understand your own. You are crying because you are confused between whether to save this child or save yourself. Am I not correct?" MewTwo mused.

Lucario remained motionless.

"Just as I thought. So, you've made your choice, then? Saving yourself is a much better option. The boy is half-dead anyway. Why bother saving him?" MewTwo asked sarcastically.

Lucario hesitated before responding.

"_Because… I don't want him to die alone… I will be here with him if this is where I fall,"_ Lucario said.

"You're more pathetic than I thought. You are too overcome with all of your silly emotions to think reasonably. That's why you can't beat me. That's why you don't deserve a spot in Super Smash Brothers. That's what makes you weak," MewTwo snarled.

Suddenly, Lucario growled and grabbed MewTwo by the neck, choking him. He slammed him into a nearby tree and looked him in the eyes.

"_No… that's what makes me human(1),_" Lucario said.

MewTwo gave him a look of surprise before Lucario punched him repeatedly into the tree. MewTwo reached the brink of unconsciousness and fell limp in Lucario's firm grasp. With disgust, Lucario dropped him to the ground. Then, Lucario remembered something.

Toon Link.

**Yay Lucario! **

**I think the next chapter will be the last one… or the next one… I'm not sure. I'll just see how long this goes.**

**(1) I KNOW THAT LUCARIO IS NOT TECHNICALLY HUMAN! I just wanted to put that in there to add 'dramatic effect'. Besides, I was really talking about his feelings. I just didn't want you to think I was stupid or something =)**


	11. Chapter 11

"_Toon Link!"_ Lucario yelled as he rushed over to the small Hylian.

Lucario got a few inches from his body and dropped to his knees. Toon Link's eyes were closed and his body was completely limp and covered in blood.

"_Toon Link? Toon Link, wake up!" _Lucario said as he shook Toon Link's small, cold body.

Toon Link made no movements.

New tears began to form at Lucario's eyes.

"_Toon Link… TOON LINK!"_ Lucario yelled as loudly as possible.

Lucario clenched a hand-full of Toon Link's clothing and started to cry harder.

Slowly, he began to pick up Toon Link's unmoving form and hug him close to his chest.

"_Please… forgive me, Toon Link… if I would have come looking for you sooner… you'd… you'd still be right here now… I have failed you…" _Lucario wimpered into the fabric of Toon Link's blood-stained clothing.

Lucario cried for several minutes before he heard a weak voice.

"Lu… cario… I… can't breathe."

"…_Toon Link?" _Lucario said unsure.

Lucario gently held Toon Link away from him and looked at the small boy. Toon Link looked back at him through slits that were his tear-filled eyes.

"_Toon Link… I thought_-" Lucario began to say before Toon Link had a coughing fit.

"Lucario… *cough chough*… are you *cough* okay?" Toon Link asked through chokes.

His ribs were definitely broken, but he had really tried to ignore the pain.

"…_Yes… I'm fine. We need to get you back to camp,"_ Lucario said.

Toon Link simply coughed in response.

Lucario stood up and began to walk back, but then remembered MewTwo that he had knocked unconscious. He had to go back and get him so he could have him thrown in prison... or worse.

When he went back to the spot the MewTwo had been, he was shocked to see an empty clearing.

MewTwo had disappeared.

**Sorry, I know this is short =( I hope it's still good though! Btw, I know you thought that Toon Link was dead, but I just can't stand for anyone to die. I'm just not that kind of writer. I'm too weak! =P **


	12. Chapter 12

Lucario looked around, but saw no trace of MewTwo or where he had disappeared to.

Suddenly, he felt something warm on his fur.

Lucario looked down to see Toon Link in an unconscious state with blood coming from one of his wounds, and a lot of it. Toon Link must not have more than an ounce of blood left with all that he had shed.

_I'll worry about MewTwo later. I have to get Toon Link back to camp,_ Lucario thought hastily.

~On the way back to camp~

As Lucario walked along the path back to camp, he tried his best to ignore the pain that continued to pierce his side.

He was about to collapse to the ground. He couldn't take it much longer.

He fell to his knees and looked down at Toon Link.

His clothes and hair were covered and matted with the blood that dripped down his arms and legs. He felt so limp and cold in Lucario's warm fur.

Lucario hugged Toon Link a little closer and continued on at a faster pace.

His legs became scarred and bruised by the brush along the ground, but he ignored it and sprinted on.

_Hold on a little bit longer, Toon Link. We're almost there, _Lucario said to himself.

~Back at camp~

"Where do you think that Lucario and Toon Link are? I hope they're okay…" Lucas said to the children around him.

"I'm… sure they're fine," Nana said looking off into the forest, doubt apparent in her voice.

"Do you think we should go and look for them, Popo?" Lucas asked.

"I think it's too dangerous. If the others couldn't come back unscathed, we'd have no chance," Popo said.

"You're right… I just hope they're not hurt…" Lucas said worried.

Suddenly, Lucario burst through the trees and onto the campgrounds, Toon Link in his arms.

The children turned around, startled, and gasped at the scene.

"LUCARIO!" the children yelled.

They ran up to the Pokemon and noticed Toon Link in his arms.

"Lucario, what in the world happened to Toon Link?" Lucas asked with tears in his eyes at the sight of his blood-covered friend.

Lucario opened his mouth to respond, but simply extended his arms out to Popo and Lucas, begging them to take Toon Link from him.

The boys were a little squeamish at first, but finally decided to take him from Lucario.

The moment Toon Link left his arms, Lucario fell to the ground, exhausted.

"Lucario!" Popo and Lucas yelled to the fallen Pokemon.

Lucario didn't respond.

_Toon Link is finally safe…_Lucario thought as he passed out.

~Later~

When Lucario finally woke up, he was in an unfamiliar place that smelled of antiseptic.

_Where am I? _Lucario thought checking around.

He looked through the room to see if he could spot anything to tell him where he was, but only saw bandages and various types of medicine spread along counters and tables.

Finally, he recognized a figure across from him.

It was Toon Link.

"_Toon Link!" _Lucario yelled as he sat up.

Lucario winced in pain as he fell back to the hospital bed.

_What the-? _Lucario thought as he looked at the tubes hooked to his arms.

"So, you're awake?" Master Hand said as he floated over to Lucario's hospital bed.

Lucario gave him a questioned look in response.

"You passed out when you got into camp. Nana, Popo, and Lucas brought you and Toon Link here and we hooked you both to an IV and heart monitor. You had lost a lot of blood. You were lucky that you made it here when you did," Master Hand said.

"_Is Toon Link okay?"_ Lucario asked worriedly.

Master Hand was silent and turned to the boy.

Toon Link was breathing heavily and his heart rate on the monitor was beginning to slow down. There were many large bandages covering various parts of his body.

"_Toon Link…" _Lucario trailed off as the ever-present feeling of anxiety came to him.

After a moment of silence, Lucario got up and grabbed his IV and heart monitor, heading towards Toon Link's bedside.

"Lucario, you need to lie back down! You are still very weak! It could be detrimental to your health if you move around too much!" Master Hand said as he reached for Lucario.

Lucario turned to Master Hand with a look of determination in his eyes.

"_Master Hand… it's my fault that Toon Link is this way… and if he doesn't live, I don't deserve to either," _Lucario said sadly.

Lucario turned and continued towards Toon Link's bed. Master Hand did not try to stop him.

Lucario grabbed a nearby chair and sat next to his bedside.

He sat quietly beside Toon Link's bed and monitored his heart rate.

It stayed at a steady pace, but Toon Link had still not woken up.

'_I don't want you to be stressed. This is a way to _relieve_ it, not cause it._' Toon Link had said.

Right now, Lucario was so stressed that he could barely see straight.

**Okay, this next chapter will be the last one! Aww. I had fun writing this though. =)**


	13. Chapter 13

_Lucario raced through the dark forest, trying to get away from the person who was chasing him._

"_You can't run, Lucario. I know where you are and what you are thinking," the voice said._

"_Please! Just leave me alone!" Lucario yelled as he continued to run._

_Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his side and fell to the ground. He felt his side and instantly knew that his ribs were broken._

"_Give it up. Just lay there and die," the voice said._

_Lucario was in a lot of pain, but got up and continued to run._

_Then, he saw a dark figure lying ahead of him._

"_Toon Link?" Lucario asked._

_Toon Link didn't move, but continued to look at Lucario with a blank expression. His eyes were completely white, and his clothes were blood-stained and torn._

"_Lucario… why did you let this happen to me? I guess you don't care about me," Toon Link said._

"_No! Toon Link, that's not true! I didn't mean to! Please believe me!" Lucario yelled in desperation._

_Toon Link's draggled form began to fade and float backwards. No matter how much ground Lucario covered, he couldn't get any closer to Toon Link's disappearing figure._

"_TOON LINK! WAIT!" Lucario yelled._

_MewTwo's form suddenly appeared in front of him, bringing him to a stop._

"_Given up yet?" MewTwo asked._

"_Never…" Lucario said confidently._

"_I guess I'll have to kill you then," MewTwo said before raising a hand, beckoning for someone to come. R.O.B. came out of the never-ending black walls with red eyes that pierced through the darkness. The ruby-red eyes glared at Lucario and seemed to strike a hole straight through his chest._

_R.O.B. proceeded to glide over to Lucario and extend out his arms around his throat. _

_Lucario tried to struggle or make any movements, but he couldn't. _

_He tried to yell for help, but no sound would come from his mouth._

_R.O.B.'s grasp around his throat began to tighten, and it was beginning to get harder and harder for Lucario to take in air…_

Lucario sat up with a start and looked around the dark hospital room. He was sweating heavily and it was a little bit of a difficulty to breathe. The only thing that he could hear was the steady 'tick-tock' of the wall clock and the beeps that came from the heart monitors.

He looked down at Toon Link, who was still asleep, and noticed the heart rate on the monitor had picked up slightly. The corners of Lucario's mouth turned up a little at the thought of Toon Link slowly recovering.

It was much too hot for Lucario in the infirmary, so he decided to step out of the tent for a few minutes.

Lucario stood up from his chair, wincing from the pain in his side, and went outside to cool off.

The night air was crisp and cool; just what Lucario needed. The delicate waves of air gently caressed Lucario's face, calming his nerves.

_That dream was horrible… my emotions are totally messed up… I just need to get out of this God-forsaken place… _Lucario thought as he looked into the night sky.

Sparkling stars decorated the sky like polka-dots.

Lucario let out a content sigh. The stars always seemed to calm him. They were "holes in heaven" as he called them.

The soft hum of crickets came from a near-by bush, perfecting the serenity of the night scene.

Lucario looked at the thousands of stars that seemed to dance in the sky. He thought about all that happened with MewTwo and R.O.B.

Where had R.O.B. gone? Since Lucario had broken it's arm off, he hadn't seen any sign of the robot. Maybe MewTwo had _another _accomplice working for him. Maybe that's how MewTwo had gotten away so quickly.

These theories continued to build on each other to the point where he couldn't even think reasonably.

_Where are you, MewTwo? _Lucario growled to himself as he continued watch the stars.

A sudden breeze made Lucario shudder.

_It's getting a little cold out here… and my side is starting to really hurt… I better go back inside… _Lucario thought as he turned around.

Lucario made his way back inside the warmness of the tent and sat back down in his chair. His side ached the more he sat upright, so he finally decided to try and lie down in his hospital bed to be more comfortable.

It worked.

Lucario was asleep in moments, still fighting with his tormented dreams.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Lucario woke up with a tired feeling and a headache. He started to sit up, but felt a sudden tug on his arm. He looked down and sighed when he saw the various tubes in his arm.

When he looked around, he saw several people gathered around Toon Link's bed.

Worried, Lucario carefully unhooked himself and went over to the crowd.

"_What's going on?_" Lucario asked Lucas.

"Toon Link woke up," Lucas said smiling.

Lucario looked through the crowd to see Toon Link's eyes open brightly while talking to Master Hand.

Lucario could have jumped for joy. His efforts to save Toon Link had not been in vain. The boy had lived, and it was all because Lucario had not given up on him or himself.

Lucario pushed his way up to Toon Link's bedside and he looked down at the injured boy. Toon Link looked up at him and gave him a happy expression.

"Hi, Lucario," Toon Link smiled. His voice was a bit scratchy, but it seemed pretty easy for him to talk.

"…" Lucario was silent.

"…What's wrong?" Toon Link asked, the smile fading from his face.

"_N-nothing. I'm just… happy you're okay,_" Lucario said, smiling nervously.

Toon Link opened his mouth to respond, but Master Hand interrupted.

"Everyone, I know this has been, with lack of a more accurate word, a bad week, but I am happy to say that we will be going back home today. Would those who are able please help load the bus?" Master Hand asked.

Link, Pit, Meta Knight and Marth had woken up the previous day and were being treated for their laser burns. Surprisingly, Ness had also woken up, but with amnesia. Ike recovered easily, and was able to get around camp. It seemed that MewTwo had not done as much damage as he had thought (and hoped).

Several people got up and started to load the bus with the camping supplies. The infirmary tent was also taken down and several of the vacant hospital beds went with it.

Link, Marth, Ness, Lucario, Meta Knight, Toon Link, and Pit were put at the very front of the bus to prevent them from being bounced around too much.

Lucario helped Toon Link hop onto the bus, ignoring the pain that constantly struck his side.

With everything and everyone loaded safely on the bus, they drove towards home.

. . . . . . . . .

With the quiet ride home, Lucario was free to wander in his thoughts.

He thought about MewTwo, mainly.

How was he to find him?

Where was he to find him?

Where could he even start to look?

Several questions with no answers.

Suddenly, Lucario felt something weigh on his shoulder.

He looked down to see Toon Link smiling up at him with a reassuring hand resting on his shoulder.

Calmness graced every part of him.

Lucario smiled back and wished that he could be at ease like Toon Link was.

But right now, he was so on edge that he would have fallen off he were on a cliff.

He continued to think and worry about the events of the past week, but at least everyone was safe…

For now.

~The End~

**I really hope that you liked this! It was my first horror fic, and I know that if nobody dies its kind of a lame story, but I hope that it wasn't a total waste of time.**

**And YES! There will be a sequel! Yay!* Lol but anyway, thanks so much for reading! – Dawn ^^,**

**By the way, I'm sorry if this is way too overly-dramatic. This really wasn't the way it was supossed to turn out, but I still hope it's not too bad. =)**


End file.
